


The Regan Show

by Timeless221



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless221/pseuds/Timeless221
Summary: Regan is a 20 year old college student who dies and turns into a vampire. She then meets the love of her death Rachel Ried. Who turns out is going to be killed by Gretchen and her evil groupies. Regan and Rachel join forces and fall deeply in love. Will they end up together? Will they defeat the evil Gretchen in time?
Relationships: Regan/ Rachel Reid
Kudos: 2





	The Regan Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marika_Gab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marika_Gab/gifts).



Regan is doing her makeup when she suddenly feels a body flushed against her back. She rolls her eyes and feels a soft kiss placed on her shoulder bone. 

“What are you doing?” She says looking at the reflection of Toni in the mirror. “Stay home.” Toni says kissing up Regans neck. Regan leans her head back and lets Toni for a minute. She then lens forward pushing Toni backward with her butt. 

“You know I have to go to Toni. I don’t want to miss anything because there’s an exam on Friday.” Toni rolls her eyes and sits down on the toilet seat. “I know that your education is important to you but it’s just one day.” Toni says while reaching for Regans hand. 

Regan pulls her hand away and leaves the bathroom. “I’m not gonna be home for lunch so you know... eat whatever.” Regans grabs her keys and backpack waking towards the door. 

Toni pulls her back for a kiss. Regan realizing what she’s doing pulls back. “Not today Shalifoe.” She says with one more peck on the lips. “Love you!” Toni calls after her.  
~~~~~

Regan is rushing to her class. She’s late. Again. Toni’s been pretty distracting. Ever since Regans been going to college Toni has been more and more clingy. They both agreed taking a gap year after high school would be good. And it was. Until Toni decided she wanted to take another. And Regan was fine with that but she wanted to go to medical school and that takes long enough.

Toni’s trying to keep her longer and longer. And although she loves Toni and wants to have time for her she’s busy. She wants to become a doctor and needs to focus on her studies.  
Maybe she needs a break from Toni. She’s doesn’t need someone to baby right now. She needs security and someone she can’t scare off easily. 

Her thought process is interrupted by her hitting a car. She had been in such a rush today that she had forgotten to put her seat belt on when she got in the car. 

She goes flying into the other cars back window. She hears glass shatter and a women screaming. She thinks maybe it could be herself. She doesn’t know but only a few second later all she sees is darkness. For a second she thinks that might be it. That this was the end. That a bright light was going to appear and she would walk towards it. And maybe if it were it would have all been easier. 

She wakes up only a few minutes later. The few people that have crowded around her back away as she stand up. She doesn’t feel like she just flew out of her window into another car. In a weird way she doesn’t feel anything. 

“Ma’am are you okay?” Some man asks in the background. She faintly hears him. She’s more paying attention to the young man across the street who is eyeing her. She starts walking towards him when he fully turns around and walks up the street. 

Regan is now confused and maybe it’s the shock she’s in but she follows the man. He’s average height with curly hair. He’s wearing some sort of sweater on top of a collared shirt. 

She follows him until he abruptly turns around. Regan almost runs into him. “Wha-“ she squeaks out before being interrupted. “Are you just going to trot behind me the whole way?” He says. “Who are you?” Regan ask looking him up and down. He has blueish green eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter who I am. We’re going to meet with Gretchen.” he says turning again and making a right. “Who Gretchen?” She says now more confused. “Come on were almost there she will explain the rest.” 

Regan just follows him now more by his side. He’s kind of intense. They eventually stop at a small shop. The building itself looks old but the sign on the front of the store looks brand new. It reading: Paranormal Activities. 

They walk inside to the modest looking shop. A women on the other side of the counter greets the man who Regan now knows is named Thom. “Go on up she’s waiting? She’s happy today.” Susan says. Her name tag being on her shirt. 

They walk up a narrow stair case into a big office. This looks totally different from the store down stairs. The office is sleek and minimalistic. The office has multiple computers and a glass wall leading into an office. 

“Thom looks like you brought our new friend.” A women in a turtle neck and blazer says from behind them. Regan watches as she takes a drink of cloudy water and steps towards her. 

The women extends a hand and says “I’m Gretchen.” Regan takes her hand and is only able to ask “what is happening?” With that Gretchen lets out a light chuckle. “Here let me get you something to drink.” She turns to a mini fridge and opens it up.

“Do you know that vampires not being able to be in the sun is a myth?” Gretchen says. “I don’t know what made people think that was true.” 

“What are you talking about?” Regan says by this point she’s just angry. A bunch of people are making no sense. “You haven’t figured it out yet?” Gretchen says putting a glass of red liquid on the table. “Regan your a vampire now.”  
~~~~~

Regan let’s put a big laugh. What type of fucked up dream is this. She’s never been much of a lucid dreamer. And never has really had a dream like this. Except for that one dream when Toni was a vampire and wanted to suck on her neck...

“This is crazy.” Regan says she steps out of the office. Picks up a mouse off the desk. “What are you doing?” Thom asks. “Why the hell can I feel everything.” She sits in the chair and swirls around. She gets dizzy very fast. “Woah.” She stops. “Here drink this you need it.” Regans takes a drink immediately spitting it out. “Is that blood!” She tasted the irony taste immediately and she liked it.

“I just told you your a vampire.” Gretchen says. “I’m dreaming.” Regan goes to stand up. “Your not dreaming this is real.” Gretchen says. “No why would I be a vampire. I mean I’m not anything special.” 

“You are special that’s why I choose you.” To this Regan turns towards Gretchen. “What do you mean you ‘choose’ me?” She says. Gretchen sits in the chair next to the one Regan was sitting in a motions for Regan to sit down. When Regan doesn’t Gretchen explains. 

“When you were a tiny child I knew your parents.” She begins. “I being a new vampire was sent out to find humans. These humans will eventually become vampires when they die. I choose you. You and a few others.” 

Regan knew she wasn’t dreaming. It was all to real. But she couldn’t believe what was being told to her. “Your lying I don’t know what the fuck is happening but your lying that’s insane. That’s impossible.” 

“It’s true Regan and I need you to do something for me.” Gretchen walks into her office and returns with a folder. “No I’m not doing anything for you.” Regans says. “Your dead Regan. And as quickly as I brought you into this after life I can take you out of it.” Gretchen drops the folder in Regans lap. “Don’t make me do that.” 

Regan thinks about this. If she truly is dead. Dead but alive for some reason she doesn’t know. She might as well do something with it. She looks down at the folder in her lap. The looks up at Gretchen who is watching her. She slowly opens the folder. 

Inside of the folder is a picture of a person. This person has soft eyes and features but still somehow looks intense. Her hair is up on top of her head and she looks a mix between sad and angry. There’s also papers. Lot and lots of papers. Papers that seem to be all about her.

“This is Rachel.” Gretchen says. “She’s a person that I’ve picked to be a vampire.” Regan stares at the photo. She’s seems more like the leader type than Regan. 

“I need you to observe her.” Gretchen says. “Wait I-“ Thom starts before Gretchen quickly puts a hand in the air. “I’ve got you situated as her room mate at the college she’s going to. You will observe her. Write down important things about her. What she does everyday. Who she’s with. What she likes to eat in the morning.” 

“So am I like a spy now? I’m just suppose to drop my life for this.” Regan says looking at Gretchen. “You should ‘dropped’ your life when you went through that windshield.” Gretchen says flatly and hands regan another cup of blood. “Don’t forget that.” Regan takes a drink. 

“Yea but I had a girlfriend. I mean what do I say to her. ‘Sorry I suddenly lost interest after living together for two years and starting a life together’?” Gretchen gives her an amused smile. “Admit it Regan. That was already happening.”

Regan looks up at Gretchen. “What? No Toni was great.” She says. She’s hasn’t really thought about it yet. She hasn’t been thinking about Toni as much. But it was just because of school and she was tired. Maybe they needed a break but she wasn’t losing interest. She felt like they were an old married couple. It was the same thing over and over. And although Regan usually doesn’t mind that it wasn’t something she could maintain while being in school. They had forgotten how to make each other feel something.

She knew Toni was feeling neglected but she was just. Busy. She guesses now won’t be to different. Deciding that right now she had more pressing matters she turns back to Gretchen. 

“So when do I go?” She’s surprised she’s gotten so use to the irony taste already that she gets when taking another sip of blood. Gretchen looks at her watch. “Now.”


End file.
